Tragic Demise
by Aleu The Lunar Wolf
Summary: So what happened when I'm bored and want to write a Naruto fic with my OCs... Eh chaos really. However there IS a plot in here... Info inside. SasuSaku. NejiTen. NaruHina. ShikaTema. GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

-1Mmk. So I chose to write my own Naruto fan fic, with short parts and chapters. Now my whole idea with Ninja animals goes back to my old Naruto RPG in which this story is named after. The story basically goes there are 3 small parts within each chapter. (This takes place in the time skip)

I do have some OC's in here listed below. Pairings Are: NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, NejixTen, ShikaxTema, and GaaraxOC. Don't like OC's being paired with Canon or don't like the fact I have a Uchiha character? Well then go read another story. (This also includes characters from my two Clans the Ookami Clan and the Kin Clan)

Kaiya - A ninja She-Wolf who just about hates most sound ninja after the death of her best friend Suki. She is emotionally attached to Kakashi.

Raion - A Ninja Lion who was from the Sound Village, who ran to Konoha to get away from the abuse he suffered from his father and two brothers.

Suoh - A Ninja Dog (Shiba Inu) who was Kaiya's student. He trained with Naruto.

Kioto Hoshiko - A Medic Nin from Suna who has feelings for Gaara. She has a little white Mink Fox name Minu.

Uchiha Ookami Nyako - A decented of both the Uchiha Clan (She had left before Itachi massacred them) and the Ookami Clan who has Daisuke, a wolf Ninja as her partner. She was part of Team Yogi along with Akiyama, and Taku. (Note: Her mother was one of the last from the Ookami Clan and her father was from the Uchiha Clan. Basically she was the result of a... rape.)

Matasuzaka Akiyama - One of the old team mates of Team Yogi and current ANBU member. He has a Falcon partner named Akina.

Kin Takara - A Medic Nin from Konoha and Kin Clan member who has the Nozomi. (Look on my DA account for info) Her battle partner is Shakan, a Ninja Panther (AKA Black Leopard)

Kin Taku - Takara's brother who killed his own Sensei to get into Akatsuki. He has a snake partner named Koshi.

Confused? Feel free to ask any questions in the review box.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 1**

The winter had passed and Konoha was once again blooming with life. Spring had come upon the village as it geared up the next Chunin Exams. Within the streets, the so called Number 1 Knuckle Headed Ninja came racing down.

"I'm late damnit!" Naruto yelled.

A young dog trailed behind him. "Naruto!" Suoh barked. "Slow down. You're not late!" He growled as he tried his best to keep up. Who knew a human could be faster then a dog.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm…." He stopped short with Suoh ramming him from behind.

"What now?!" He growled. The Shiba Inu had grown tired of this ninja who had not yet become Chunin yet. Within the silence, a stomach growl was heard.

"Heh, I guess I left so fast I forgot breakfast." Naruto said. Suoh's sweat dropped.

"You idiot…" A voice said. Kaiya was lying in a tree just above him with Raion right next to her. "And you're not late. The Exams don't start for at least 2 hours. You're early…"

Naruto was silent for a minute. "YOU MEAN I RUSHED OUT ONLY TO FIND THAT I'M 2 HOURS EARLY?!" His voice seemed to shake the ground. Suoh dove for cover in a near by bush.

"Damn you." Raion growl as he clung onto the tree branch. "Just go get some breakfast will you? Sakura should be waiting at the Ramen Shop…"

Naruto snorted and turned around. "Come on Suoh." Suoh poked his head out and soon followed Naruto back down the street.

"Well well. That's a first for him…" Kakashi had poked his head upside down from a top branch. This caused both Raion and Kaiya to go flying, startled.

"Don't do that!" Raion snarled. He was already in bad mood from missing out on a good hunt earlier.

"You're the one to speak Kakashi…" Kaiya shook her black and white fur. "You're always late…"

"Did you tell him he's not taking the Exams with the others?" Kakashi asked. Both animals looked at each other as an awkward silence followed suit.

"Shikamaru will tell him. He's in charge of it. Plus the Chunin Exams can't start until Gaara gets here." Kaiya said.

Kakashi soon disappeared into the tree as Raion stalked off hungry. Kaiya shook her head and padded off to the front gate to await the Kazekages arrival along with anyone who had come with him. Like she had been ordered by Tsunade.

* * *

It's short. I know. Deal with it. It's first damn part. I'll get the next soon. I need a little bit to think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Meep. Characters I do own: Daisuke, Kaiya, Suoh, Akiyama, Minu, Hoshiko, Raion, Nyako, Takara, Taku, Koshi, Akina, Mizu, Mazu, Azanri, Shakan...

I don't own: Anything else here. If I did own Naruto... Well then it would be pure hell...

* * *

Sakura sat on the ramen shop with a rather…. Pissed off look on her face. She gritted her teeth ready to pound him into the ground. Naruto came skitting around the corner and slammed head first into the Ramen Shops counter. Sakura started at him with a blank look on her face.

"You're late…" She snorted. Suoh had followed Naruto and stood there staring at him.

"Idiot…" He growled. Sakura glared down as Naruto sat up rubbing his head.

"Heeeey. My clock was wrong…." He said. He climbed up onto the chair and ordered a large bowl of Ramen.

Suoh glanced back at the entrance seeing Kaiya talking to another wolf. He recognized that wolf, as Uchiha Ookami Nyako's battle partner, Daisuke.

Wait; there was Daisuke, but where was Nyako? Well she was either off beating up Kakashi, Gai and Akiyama or just sleeping back at her… Uh house…

Shakan stood there by him as the Panthers tails brushed again the ground.

Naruto slurped up the Ramen as he ordered yet another bowl, as Sakura gave him a annoyed look.

"Jiraiya didn't teach you any manners did he?" She mumbled. Naruto looked up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snorted. Kaiya looked away from Daisuke as her ears picked up their voices.

"Nope. None at all." Naruto glared at the wolf. Kaiya shrugged. "Hey, I was there with you two training Suoh. Oh Suoh did you tell Naruto yet?" She glanced toward the young Shiba.

The dog looked up and shook his head. Kaiya gave him a nod as Suoh turned to the blonde boy. "Well, Kaiya had chosen to promote me to Chunin." He said. Naruto's blue eyes grew large.

"WHAAAATTTT? But how?!" Naruto nearly spilled her bowl.

Shakan growled. "Animal ninjas don't have to take a big exam to be promoted to the next rank." The Panther lowered his head slightly as Daisuke let out a little chuckle. "They move up in ranks depending on what their sensei's choose."

Daisuke gave a nod. "Suoh still has to prove himself in front of the Hokage."

Naruto glanced from each of the ninja's standing there as an ANBU member with a kitsune mask on. "Ah Naruto, just who I wanted to see." His face was reveled as soon as he mask was removed. The young Falcon on his shoulder ruffled her feathers and fluttered down to Shakan who seemed to be a bit annoyed of her landing on his head.

"What is it Akiyama?" Naruto asked. Akiyama opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his Falcons screeching.

"Akina. Quiet down." He said. Akina huffed.

"Then tell Shakan to stop trying to eat me." She said.

"I wasn't trying to eat you." Shakan growled. He swayed his large paw as Akina fled to Daisuke's head. Shakan growled and flashed his teeth with an annoyed look. "I'm going to find Takara." With that he stalked out of the shop.

Akiyama shook his head. "Daisuke, you may want to find Nyako, since she's uh…" Daisuke knew immediately what Akiyama was saying. This does mean she may be beating up someone to vent her angry about something.

Akina once again fled from Daisuke's head this time to the counter and hopped down toward the chef. Daisuke had padded out as Akiyama cleared his throat.

"Naruto, Tsunade wants to see you as soon as you finish eating."

Naruto looked confused. "Why?" He asked. Akiyama shrugged.

"She just told me to tell you. Now I must be off. I have an important mission to Iwagakure. Akina, come."

"But I wanted to get something to eat." She whined.

"You can catch some mice or something on the way." Akina squawked with annoyed tone. She fluttered over to his shoulder. Akiyama placed his mask back on. "See you around." He soon vanished.

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe Tsunade is giving you a chance to become a Chunin." She said,

Naruto thought for a moment. It could be. After all Suoh was going soon to prove himself in front of Tsunade since Kaiya believe he was ready. Maybe Kakashi or Jiraiya had convinced her to give him a chance.

"YEAH!" He finished his Ramen and jumped up. Grabbed poor Suoh, who wasn't even done yet away as he yelped.

Kaiya and Sakura stayed at the two hearing Suoh yelling at Naruto. The both soon dashed off after them. Someone had to keep them in line and make sure he didn't screw up…

* * *

Yay. Finished. I have a English final tomorrow. Boooooo...

ALEU LUFFS HER ZO AS WELL AS HER ASILE, BO AND ALL OF HER OTHER FRIENDS WHO LOVE NARUTO! 3 -Random-


End file.
